Corpse Party - An Uncovered Story
by Chocoboeater1
Summary: (I suck at Summaries by the way. XD!) Hey! you know what, I just recently started becoming a fan of Corpse Party so I decided to start my very own story about an Idea I had not to long ago! Hope you enjoy! Nenji...Kita...Cody...Kain...Izumi...They, they will never be the same again? Will they? not after the encounter with Heavenly Host Elementary!
1. Chapter 1

BA! I really need to work on my other stories...STOP. MAKING. NEW. ONES!

ANYHOW! I plan on actually FINISHING this one. Corpse Party! Sa...uh...something rather. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy, the first chapter is mainly a, INTRODUCTION of MY OC's. This is also mostly OC based, so...I might make the deaths A LOT more...gory then normal. XD! (As if...lol.) Well, as I said, enjoy!

_**Chapter one - Kisaragi Academy**_

_**It was a rainy evening...just like this one. The kindly teacher lost her footing, and she thubmbled, and she fell, and she died.**_

**"AHhhhh!" **One of my classmates yelled during the story, gripping onto another one of my classmates.

Rough start I guess...start a story that has a death at the very beginning. Not that it scared me or anything...but still, Izumi needs to think about us and warn us BEFORE starting a death tale.

**"Geez Kita, I didn't think you'd get scared that easily." **That was our class rep, Cody. His dad was American, and his mom was Japanese. Though, I never knew the story on why they named him Cody...English name and Japanese last name? That would make more sense...

Kita glared at Cody, sighed and looking away, blushing in embarrassment. **"I-I! It was a reaction!" **she insisted. He laughed quietly. **"Right right. Well, your reaction was why to soon. You'd think that your reaction would wait until other parts of the story. 'Yoshie Shinozaki' right?" **He asked Izumi. And she nodded. **"Correct." **she said with a smile. **"I can stop here, for Towaguzu's sake." **she added with a slight smirk. Though, not really noticeable.

I stare at her as she said my last name. **"What do you mean, 'My sake'? I wasn't scared at all." **I said simply, looking to the side. She sighed. **"Hmm, still, you sometimes get pretty scared at my stories..." **I sigh deeply. **"You mean the 'horror rep' of Kisaragi stories? You learn them from her, so I don't think you can say 'My' stories." **Some people in this class, 2-6, get me really annoyed sometimes. Though, Izumi isn't one of them...she still gets on my nerves.

She nodded and smiled. **"Right, right. But still, you do freak out a lot during them. But..." **she sighed. **"I guess more so for Shinohuru." **she said, looking at Kita. Kita lowered her head. **"S-Sorry! I just wasn't expecting a...death that soon..."** she tried to reassure everyone that she would be alright.

I'm Nenji Towaguzu. A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy. Its kinda like, two schools in one. High school, and Junior High. Currently, Izumi Nakashi and Kain Hozumoto are having their last year here. They are leaving to go the a new country...though, I'd hate to see them go. All of us will, but I will mostly miss Izumi out of them both. I wasn't really on a good friendship scale with Kain...We often get into fights, inside and outside of school. We do get in trouble, but for some reason I always pin the blame on myself, so Kain gets off free, with little punishment.

Our class rep, Cody Kishigawa, is the free spirited leader of our group. Its his last year also, but he is gonna apply for a job here in this town, so we will get to see him again a lot, for another year. Next year, is my last. I kinda have a crush on Kita Shinohuru, but she doesn't ever seem to notice or WANT to see why I act so differently around her then anyone else...Its the culture festival today, and we just finished with our theme. We had spare time, so Izumi wanted to tell us a story she got from Ayumi Shinozaki. As for Kita...she clings to Cody a lot, I can see that she likes him a lot. Hell, I even asked her about it and she brushed it off with a blush and a wave of the hand.

You'd think I would make a move and tell her how I feel...but...I never was the 'Best' at just going up and explaining something like that. One, fear of rejection...two, I don't want our friendship to break if there is a rejection...Anyhow, I made a promise to myself that I would tell her after everything today, and yes, in front of the whole class. But...maybe I should make my feelings known now...I might never get the chance to speak to her alone. And I know for a fact that Cody likes someone else...he even told me.

Sure, it might be cruel...but I was kinda happy he liked someone else. That made it far easier to ask Kita...Telling her about Cody's feelings...was the harder part, mostly when me and Cody are best friends.

**"Hey, you okay? Nenji?" **I didn't even realize I was being talked to, crap...Damn me and my space outs. **"W-What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, Cody...Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" **I asked, part of me hoping he would say no. He stood up and nodded. **"Okay." **He said, smiling and walking outside of the classroom with me.

He turned and faced me, a serious look on his face. **"Alright, spill."** he said out of the blue. I simply sighed and blushed a bit. **"I am...planning on telling Kita...I want to know what you think...?" **There, I said it. No turning back now! He looked completely confused, until his face brightened up a bit. **"Tell her you like her, a lot? Nenji, you realize, and I am not trying to me mean here but...you have a low chance of a good answer." **He didn't want to see his best friend saddened by rejection, but if he was hell bent on this...I wont interfere.

I gulped, and looked away. **"I-I know...but I feel if I don't do this now...I'll never get another chance." **Yes, it was a little feeling...but it was strong enough that it kinda made me...feel a bit sick. He nodded and smiled, placing a hand on his hip. **"Then go for it, if you think you should now. I'll be waiting." **He said, turning and waving, walking back towards the classroom.

I waited, and waited. Hey! guess what! MORE WAITING! I finally turned and stared at the door, I hope he didn't tell them whats taking me so long...I started walking towards it, noticing that the light switch on the outside was turned off. I smiled. _Pay back time...hehehe!_ I thought, hearing in on what they were talking about.

**"I-Its a blackout!" **Kita yelled. Cody looked around quickly. **"Quick! Guys! Stay close!"** he said, getting them together.

**"T-This isn't right! This shouldn't be happening!" **Izumi yelled, looking around and shaking in fear.

I knock on the door three times. **"?!" **everyone turned to face the door, and gasped. Cody began walking towards it, and right as he was about to open it...

The door slid open quickly, and he jumped backwards. _Is anyone still here? N. _And suddenly, the light turned back on and I walked into the room, grinning all the while. **"Whats with the scared faces?" **I said with a smirk.

Oh god their faces! They are flipping AWESOME! **"What-" **I was about to ask before the person I least expected to...slapped me across the face, hard. Kita glared at me. **"That wasn't funny at all?! Who do you think you are scaring everyone like that?! I thought I was gonna DIE!" **She yelled at me.

My first instinct was to fight back, but I turned around and looked down. _Kita...yelled at me..._I thought, and I walked away before a tear could fall from my eyes. And my walk broke out into a run, and I ran all the way to the front doors. **"Damn...that hurt really bad..." **I muttered, and I leaned against the wall. And it wasn't the slap part. **"How am I gonna say it now...this just made my chances zero..." **I looked up, feeling a tear form in my eye. **"Heh, at least it was a jokingly matter..." **I kept telling myself inside that I was gonna be okay. But everytime I close my eyes...I see her face...

**"I'll just go back...and not talk." **I finally said, and walked back to the classroom. The door was still open, and I wasn't really gone that long. But a feeling inside me told me not to go inside yet. Of course, I ignored it and walked in anyway.

And that's when it hit me, that feeling, was rejection. _W-What?_

**"Cody I...really like you a lot." **There it was, Kita confessing her love to Cody. At first, like most of the time, I was gonna go all mad, but I stood there, motionless. Cody stared at her, blinking a few times. **"S-Shino...huru...I...don't really..." **He searched for the right words. **"I kinda, like someone else..." **he said.

Why in the hell do I have the worse luck ever...Why am I talking about myself?! Kita is feeling the same way I am gonna feel in a few hours! **"W...What?" **she said, mostly to herself. Then, the unthinkable happened, (Not to me...anyway.) Kita's face started to frown, and then that frown turned into some tears, and those little tears broke out into full sobs.

She ran out and past me, not even bothering to look at me as she kept going. **"Shinohuru..." **Izumi said slowly and quietly.

Cody looked down, completely angry at himself. _That...completely sucked. _He thought, turning slightly to see me.

You couldn't read my look, it was completely blank. **"K-Kita..."** I said, blinking and closing my eyes.

Everyone except Cody turned to look at me, confused why I called her by her first name. **"I am gonna go check on her, hold the fort for me!" **I said, and leaving no room for objections I ran in the direction that Kita ran. I slowed down to a walk, coming upon the entrance way. Kita held her hands together, tears slowly falling down her face. **"Why am I crying? I should have expected he liked someone else..." **she said, trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine.

I wanted badly to walk up and hug her, but she wouldn't really respond well to that...But hey? it was a, friendly thing to do.

I walked up slowly, and before she was able to say something I hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. She stared ahead, confusion and a little happiness dwelling inside her. **"T-Towagazu..." **it still struck a bit when she called me my last name, but right now it was about her...I'll do first name basis now...I guess...**"Kita...its gonna be fine."**

Her eyes widened a bit at the sound of her first name, nobody has ever called her by her first name except her parents and brother...But, it wasn't anger, or any sort of discomfort she felt, it was more happiness. **"I...I hope so..." **She wasn't gonna call him by ANYTHING yet, she still had to regain a bit of her lost feelings.

It didn't hurt me at all that she didn't call me by my first name, or really anything at all. I was just glad I was able to, get a bit closer to her...even if for a unhappy reason before. After a little while, I let go, looking at the clock. There was a lot of students out in the hallways, getting ready and setting up for their themes and ideas. We got done a long time ago, so we still had some free time. Kita felt a little sad that the hug ended, but it had to. They couldn't stay like that forever. **"Hey, Nenji, we should head back." **It wasn't really the same feeling he felt for her, but it was better then nothing. I nodded, and started walking in the direction of our classroom.

The moment we entered, we heard a little gasp. **"You don't say? I heard a bit different, but they were so hugging each other!" "Hugging? I heard kissing, but who can tell what rumors are true in this school."**

We both hung low a bit, eyes looking at the wall ahead of us. **"I'll man our post...you can just hide out until the end if you'd like." **I told her. I didn't want her dealing with...rumors. Rumors in this school were...how do I put this...REALLY annoying. Extremely irritating. She sighed, she wanted to hang with him a little longer, but with rumors already going on...

She sighs again. **"Fine, I'll wait inside the booth, with...Kishigawa." **She felt a little, sad at the use of his last name. But he didn't return her feelings, so she will just slide them off and start over.

I nodded, and walked over to my booth. We each had a booth posing different things. Mine, a simple Knife collection. Though, it had pretty awesome knifes. And they were mine, too.

**"What is that sword over there?" **a student asked me. I looked over at him, he looked pretty...unknowledgeable about such things. **"Oh, its a steel broad sword. Not really special in anyway." **I said. In truth, they could help you a lot, but I preferred...smaller weapons, but heavier. He tilted his head and walked closer to it, picking it up and swinging it around a bit.

**"Its nicely balanced, did you make it?" **he asked. _Nicely...Balanced? _**"O-Oh, yeah, I did." **That wasn't really a lie at all, about 70 Percent of all the swords and knives were made by my hand.

**"Really? That's really cool!" **He said, putting it back in its spot. I was also selling a few of my weapons, for cheap of course. That's when I turned and stared at the black coated Katana. It looked like a Simatar, but it was a Katana. The letters

**Keeper of Destruction **were wrote on it. **"This one is on sale, if you want to buy it. I'd say around...2000 Yen? maybe more." **Sword was heavy, strong, sharp, and polished. My grand dad made that for me a few years back. He shook his and and looked away, about to walk. **"Nah, I just thought this booth looked cool." **he said with a smile, and he walked away.

Have the rumors not spread that far then? He didn't question me on it...so maybe...My thoughts died down as I noticed Kita walking over to me. I wanted to hide...but figured that wasn't the greatest idea. **"K-Kita, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in your sewing boo-" **She raised a hand and it cut my sentence off. **"Kishigawa told me you had something to tell me." **she said, leaning a bit and resting her hand on her hip, waiting.

_Thanks a lot...Cody..._But...since...I had this chance...I might as well admit it. **"Kita I...I kinda...uh..." **I was about to finish my sentence, before Izumi called us over.

She told us to sit around in a circle, while she pulled out a paper doll. **"Guys...I know this is sudden but, I looked up online for charms about friendship and I came across a rather interesting one...Its called the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm." **she informed us, smiling all the way.

Something about that paper doll, and that name...kinda...seemed a bit...like I've heard of it before...I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling about this. **"How to use it, we each repeat in our heads 'Sachiko, we beg of you' " **She pointed at each of us, as if counting. Again...that feeling. _Why does this feeling...strange? like...I've done this before..._**"Say it five times, for each of us doing it. Its okay if you mess up, just don't stop half way." **she instructed. _That feeling...its there. What the hell is it?!_

**"Now, grab a place of the doll, anywhere, and repeat those words five times." **she said, and everyone grabbed a piece of the doll. _Something isn't right...but what? What...isn't right about this? _I repeated the words 5 times in my head, and sighed. **"Did everyone say it five times?" **she asked. Cody nodded, Kita smiled then nodded. **"Yes!" **Kain and Izumi said at the same time, and I just nodded. **"Good, now, pull the doll apart into 5 pieces! on the count of 3...one...two...three." **The moment she said three, we all pulled. That's when it hit me.

_Were we...gonna die?_

_**Character Introductions:**_

_**(Main)Nenji Towagazu, A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. Though, often gets into fights for unknown reasons, he still has a pretty good record in the school, and with the Police. Isn't really, scared of anything, mostly because of his family life. Though, he lost his father when he was 13, the money admitted from his will gave Nenji the ability to go to school. It was there that he met his best friend Cody Kishigawa. His sense of right and wrong is stronger then everyone in their classroom, even though he doesn't show it. Though, he does get in fights with most of his classmates. Its his second to last year at the academy.**_

_**(Main)Kita Shinohuru, A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. Like Nenji, its also her second to last year here, which is why she is trying her best to keep everyone together. Her current family only concests of, herself, and her little sister. She lost both her paraents in a car crash, so she watches over her little sister like a mother would. She does have enough money to go to Kisaragi, but the problem lies with her 'house'. Even to this very day she still struggles to pay off everything for her house. Which is why she hopes to complete High school so she could get a job that pays decent money. Easily scared, and sadly, she DOES show that problem every time someone tells her a scary story. Kind of a sweet heart.**_

_**{Second Main} Cody Kishigawa, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. His father is American and his mother is Japanese. Though, he never let it bother him at all. This is his second year as the class rep, and his last. He told Nenji that he was gonna vote for him to be the Class Rep on his last year, even though he declied a lot of times. Sense of justice and right never gets beat, except by his best friend Nenji. Who always seems to have a better sense of right and wrong then everyone he knows. Hell, if Cody knew everyone in the school, he'd say Nenji had a better sense of right and wrong then everyone in the WHOLE school. But, he never shows it off, he keeps it to himself till the right moment. Which, in his case, is mostly never. Hardly ever gets scared, but doesn't believe in something he can't see. Or even touch. But he still 'acts' like he gets scared for his classmates, but again Nenji seems to beat him at that as well...Its like a, best friend rivaly between them.**_

_**{Normal Characters} Kain Hozumoto, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy High Class 2-6. Unlike his other classmates, he doesn't really take listening to any of them to heart. The only one he really listens to is Izumi Nakashi, mainly cause they are childhood friends. He also doesn't really care about the life status of others, again only of Izumi. He, kinda has a crush on her, but he never acts 'That' much differently around her. His and Izumi's parents are really close, which is why they are both leaving at the same time. They are going to a different country.**_

_**But, he will miss everyone at Kisaragi. The only one he has a rival bond against is Nenji, which he himself is unsure why as well.**_

_**Izumi Nakashi, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy High Class 2-6. Though she often stays with Kain so she can get to school faster, and his house is closer then hers. Its her last year. She enjoys listening to Ayumi Shinozaki's horror stories, so much that she even asked her to teach a lot of them to her. She wants to be just like Ayumi. She enjoys talking to her friends and giving them scares, more so for Nenji's case. He may just be acting, for everyone, but she still thinks it as a victory. She has a secret crush on him as well. Though, she knows already he likes Kita, she still retains her crush on him, even after all of the events.**_

BOOM cliffhanger! You should know what he is feeling by now. I wont give it away, but if you realize what he felt, DON'T TELL ANYONE. I will show it on the last chapter. Or maybe, in the middle of the story...

So? did you like it, hate it, enjoy it? Review? Please? Tell me of my wrongs so I may correct them in the future?

XD! Get ready, for chapter two will be out soon...XD!

Excuse my, pricing. I have no idea what a really nice sword would cost in Yen...XD!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Here is chapter two! Such a 'long' wait! XD! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, here comes the second one!**_

_**I do not own Corpse Party, TeamGrisGris does. I only own the OC's.**_

_**On to chapter two...**_

**I'll be adding Wrong Ends to the story as well, so watch out for ****Underlined ****Parts of the story. I will update the chapter that has the Wrong End and the Wrong End at the same time, so I can keep going smoothly.**

_**Chapter Two.**_

Nenji pulled on the piece of paper the moment Izumi said go, and right at that moment...a earthquake began.

**"D-Damn, what the hell? An Earthquake?!" **Cody shouted, though, it only seemed to be heard by us. Anyone outside of the room, didn't even know a thing was happening. **"Get under the desk's! Wait for it to pass!" **Nenji shouted after, trying to make his way towards a desk. Until, at the other end of the room, a hole started opening up. **"U-Uh, guys? I know we are trying to get to the desks but...Look!" **Kain yelled, pointing at the other end of the room.

Nenji looked over there, at the same time Cody did. **"Damn? What the hell is going on?" **This wasn't good..._Though...why do I still feel I've been through this before?_ Nenji thought, grabbing onto Kita's hand. **"Stay with me! Don't let go!" **he told her. She nodded, a tear falling from her eyes.

Then the whole grew larger, then to the point were they were falling. _Am I...falling? _Nenji thought, before suddenly a hand, or what felt like a hand, squezzed the life from him, and he fell unconsionce.

**" *Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..." **_W-Where...the hell am I?_ He thought, after he woke up. The room looked like a classroom, desks and a teachers Podium at the other side of the room. **" *Hack* *Cough*. D-Dammit. Where in the hell am I?" **_And why the hell does it feel like I've been here before? _Well, no use sitting around. He stood up, holding his head. **"Ack...serious headache..."** he said, before removing his hand to get a better grasp at his surroundings.

It was a dark room, you almost couldn't see crap. Window's on the left side, two doors on the other and...H-Holes?! **"Gack! Damn! Where is this..." **_I'd better not fall through those...last thing I need is to, die falling down a hole._ he thought, slowly making his way to the door next to the Teachers Podium. He tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't even move. As if, just a decoration, or a picture on the wall. **"A door that doesn't even move half an inch...This place..."** he said, turning slightly to see a piece of paper on the wall. **Hevenly Host, notice to all students: **And near the end...made his skin shiver.

**I am going to Kill you!**

he quickly back away, not wanting to look at that paper again. **"H-Heavenly...Host?" **he asked himself, turning around at a slight blue light, and then it vanished the moment he looked at it. His heart was racing. **"W-Was that a...g-ghost?"** he has been asking lots of questions lately...but...Ghosts?!

He knew hiding was not gonna do much, but..._Why the hell does this seem so FAMILLAR! _he yelled at himself mentally, before looking at the desks. **"I need to get out before she appears again, or else I will die." **On the table, there is a lighter and a bag of unknown contents. He grabs the lighter. **"Rather use something I know how to use." **he said, before going up to one of the cabnents. Inside one of the Cabnets, there is a bottle of Alcolhal, and a nail puller.

(Now, you maybe think that there are two wrong ends here, there isn't. Its two things he grabs. Two wrong, two right. I'll post the wrong end shortly after this chapter.)

He grabs the bottle. **"Lets check that door...maybe I can burn it down." **he said running past the holes in the floor and next to the door. Upon closer inspection, the door seems to be...covered in lots of black hair. **"Getting out!" **he yelled, splashing the Liquid on the hair and lighting the lighter, touching the hair with the flame. It burst into flames, and slowly the hair vanished. He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him, panting all the while. **"M-Made it..." **he was very relived.

_I was gonna die if I didn't get out in time..._ he thought. Then he stood up cause he fell after he shut the door. He looked at the door, hair starting to grow back. **"Best not to hang around, never stay in one spot for too long." **he said, turning and looking down the, sorta lit hallway. That was the idea...until he saw a dead body next to the wall he was laying on. **"W-Whoa!" **he didn't scream, and it was pretty scary, but being scared wasn't gonna help him. **"Guess you died too...trying to escape from that room..." **he said to...him? he wasn't gonna start calling dead bodys 'It'. **"Well, I don't want to end up like you, so I'll see you later." **He said, standing up and starting to walk.

Cody took a swing at the wall. **"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have came in here." **he told the girl and guy next to him.

Kita sighed, and patted his shoulder. **"S-Sorry...I thought it would have something useful." **she didn't want him to freak out...cause if he started, who knew when her and Kain would start? He shook his head. **"I-Its fine. We should just try to get this wall opened somehow..." **he said, glancing at the wall. They were going into a normal class room, until they turned around and both of the doors were replaced by a 'normal' wall. They nodded. Kain walked around the classroom, careful not to fall into the many holes in the place. **"This place seems really out of it." **he muttered, before laying his lighter on the desk. (Realization in 1...2...3. XD!) But just then, he turned around again and it was gone. **"U-Uh, guys! My lighter vanished!" **he called out to them.

Cody looked over his shoulder. **"It might have fell down the hole, lets just leave it." **he wanted Kain at his best, no worries about a simple lighter. **"Or, it might have changed its 'Closed Space'. Lets hope someone uses it for the better." **he added. Kain frowned, and nodded. **"Fine, Fine." **he said, and he went back to looking.

Kita sighed. Out of them both, she thought she was gonna go crazy first, but shes been doing better then them. Weird...

**"Guys, I found something." **she said, picking up a newspaper. **"It reads 'Heavenly Post'. Ahhh!" **she screamed, and dropped the paper. Kain turned around, and quickly made his way to her. He picked up the paper.

**Heavenly Post**

**Your gonna die here.**

He dropped the paper and took a step back. **"We'll...die here? I guess that ghost we met was right..." **he said, he didn't want to die yet! Cody sighed and made his way to the paper, before the door suddenly opened. All three of them turned, and gasped. **"T-That door wasn't there...right? It was a wall..Right?" **Kita didn't believe this...she wanted to go home!

Cody nodded. **"That doesn't matter, I have a feeling we should leave this room now or else we never will." **he said, taking Kita's hand and walking out. Kain followed close behind.

Nenji slowly made his way to the Infirmary. That key he found after leaving that one room not that long ago might prove useful there. **"That was Kita's scream. But...she isn't in trouble, I can feel it." **he said, walking up the stairs and seeing a door that said 'Infirmary' on it. He quickly made his way towards it, and stopped. **"Why are these feelings here anyway? Its almost like my soul's been here before..." **This door didn't feel right, no not at all. A sudden picture of a black mist appears in his mind, and he jumps back. **"B-Best not to go in here now." **he said, placing the key in his pocket and looking further down the Hall. **"Guess...I just wander this way until I find something...useful." **he started walking that way, ignoring the corpses as he went on.

Izumi gripped her sides, sitting down on the ground next to a wall. **"J-Just...where the hell am I?!" **last time she screamed, a ghost started going after her. So, she said it quietly this time. Its a good thing she managed to get away in time. _I wish this was just some horrible nightmare..._ she thought, holding herself tighter. All the corpses that she saw haven't made her break yet, but she was pretty damn close. **"I...wish you were here with me...Nenji..." **she gulped, hearing a small little noise as a piece of wood broke not that far away from her. She resigned to her fate, so she would wait until whoever, or rather, Whatever, would kill her to end her suffering.

**"N-Nakashi!" **A voice? but...whos? She quickly looked up, spotting Nenji. **"N-Nenji!" **she couldn't take it anymore, the moment he got close enough, Izumi rushed from her spot on the ground and hugged him tightly. **"I thought I was gonna die..." **tears falling down her face.

He looked at her, really happy that he wasn't alone here. But...also...sad he isn't...**"Nakashi..." **he said quietly, patting her on the head. He was taller then her, by about one foot, and a half. She was short for her age. Though, it didn't bother him at all. **"D-Did you find...the others?" **she asked, slightly more calm then she was a few moments ago. He frowned and shook his head. **"No...I didn't. And, right now, I hope they didn't come here."** he said, in truth, he didn't want ANY of them here, he wished it was just him...but that lighter he found was making him think otherwise...

She frowned, and more tears fell from her eyes. **"I-I see...I hope they are alright..." **she was glad that Nenji was the one who found her. Even though shes closer to Kain...she feels a lot better with Nenji, more so then with Kain. He nodded, _I also hope they aren't here..._Kita?! he suddenly let go for a moment. **"I...I heard Kita not that long ago...though, it wasn't a cry of death, it was a reaction. A reaction to what...I don't know..." **all of his sudden words didn't help her at all. _Its always 'Kita this' or 'Kita that'! Why can't he notice my feelings at all! No...No...Don't act that way...you can handle it Izumi._

**"R-Really?! I heard a scream not that long ago as well...though, I couldn't place who it was." **she wanted to say something, instead of be a burden. More so then she thought she already is... He nodded. **"Hmm...Well...we aren't gonna find her that easy. Have you checked the rooms up that way." **he said, pointing down the hall. She shook her head and frowned. **"N-No...I was being chased, so I didn't bother with any of the rooms. They seem to...close on you, when you enter." **He frowned at the info, she didn't look in any of the rooms. But, when she told him she was being chased, his heart pretty much broke. **"Y-you were chased..." **He muttered, then tilted his head. **"Close on you huh...then, we should stick together. If the doors close on us, we can survive longer if we help each other then we will if we split up." **

The idea was lovely! Alone with her crush...maybe...she could play with- No! she nodded. **"Right. I can see problems with splitting up as well, I'd say are chances are ten times better if we don't." **_I also would get to make some sort of move on him...hehehhe- Gah! stop thinking that way! _Having a mental battle with youself must make you look insane to other people, but Nenji just sighed and looked back down the hall.

Izumi's face spread into a unnaturally wide grin as she stared at Nenji, she prepared to make a move on him before stopping herself. **"We better get going, Towagazu." **saying his first name once was out of panic, so changing back would make more sense then normal. He nodded, and held out his hand. **"We need to hold hands, or else we might get seperated."**

she nodded, completely happy with the idea. _Though...more so then seperation..._ she thought, taking his hand. They started walking down the hall way.

**Later...Or, not so much.**

Cody, Kita and Kain walked out of the room. The moment they walked out, the door shut on them. **"See? Didn't I say 'Now'?" **Cody said, slightly smirking and slightly being completely serious. Kita punched him in the arm and sighed. **"Yes, you did. Now, stop showing off so we can go on 'Kishigawa'." **she said his name in the tone of a, well it was an extremely mean tone. He rubbed his arm and sighed. **"Y-Yeah..." **he said, turning his face to the side.

Kain really hated being with this part of the group...he'd rather be with Izumi. Hell, even Nenji was a better choice then these two idiots who keep attacking each other now. **"I missed when you guys didn't fight..." **he muttered, and followed them close behind.

They continued walking through the halls, until a little shine of light caught Cody's attention. **"Wait here for a moment." **he told them, slowly walking towards the shine of light. He picked it up, it kinda looked like a gemstone. **"The hell is this? it looks like a gem of some sort..." **Cody wasn't really...well knowledgable about gemstones. Kita tilted her head. **"Hmm...its no Gemstone I've ever seen. Maybe an amethest? I can't really tell..." **Kain sighed, and turned around. **"Its called a Power Stone. Izumi keeps a few of those on her at all times. Appearently, it can keep bad spirits away." **he explained.

Cody was really glad he had some classmates that knew about this stuff...And Kain was extremely close to Izumi, he kinda thought he had a crush on her. _One massive love circle...except, the lines are adding up at all._

It was true, in the circle, you have, Cody-?, Kita-Cody, Nenji-Kita, Izumi-Nenji, Kain-Izumi. Though, it was never quite known who Cody liked. Guess that part just stays with him.

He nodded, **"Thanks, Hozumoto." **Kain nodded once, and looked down the hall. **"Izumi is pretty safe with the amount of Power Stones she has...And, if we are luckly, Towagazu is with her. It would be best if those two were together...and not seperate." **Kain had some pretty good points. If Nenji was by himself, the chance of death was a lot higher. But, Izumi didn't need to worry, cause she had some Power Stones with her. Though, it still would be better if they were with each other...

Kita and Cody nodded. **"Yeah, good point. I guess we should keep going till we...find them." **Kita said, frowning.

Finding them with these closed spaces, was, 'Impossible'. Or something like that. But, they must not give up!

**No more then a few moments ago...**

**"Nakashi, we've been walking around this room for a few minutes now. Why are we still here?" **Nenji asked her, she just explained a few moments ago about these 'Closed Spaces'. And that we may never meet up with the others anytime soon. She sighed, picking up a little stone. **"Just finding important things, like this. I guess I wasn't the only one that brought power stones with me." **Nenji looked at the stone, then back at her. **"A...Stone...?" **what was powerful about a stone? Damn this occult stuff...

**"It will protect us from evil spirits, silly. Here, you can have this one. I have plenty."** she said, tossing a powerstone at Nenji. He caught it, sighing and putting it in his pocket. **"I guess if its you, I kinda have to believe it. Now, we got what we came for, I guess, so lets go." **he told her, beginning to walk outside of the room. Though, he almost forgot to, he quickly grabbed her hand and left.

She blushed, mostly cause every time they held hands...she felt closer to him...Though...not enough. She let go, figuring she should just say it now before they die...cause its still a high chance they will. **"Towagazu..."** she started.

He felt her let go, yes, but when she called him he turned around and faced her. **"Hmm? What is it, Nakashi?" **he asked. Sure, being all formal right now wasn't really...important, but he never really called her by Izumi before. So, it was gonna be a hard thing to do just switching out of the blue.

She placed her hand on her chest, the feeling of rejection already surfacing. Though, if she got just a simple, 'I kinda like you' or even a 'I like you as a friend'. She'd feel a lot better. **"Towa- Nenji...I...uh...I've kinda had a...crush on you for a while now..." **There, it was out. Just barely though, but enough to face any sort of rejection. His face turned a little red, his face in a confused look. _Izumi...has a crush on me? Sure...she always teases me, and plays jokes...mostly on me...but...I've never noticed. But..._He gulped, rejecting someone was hard, is this what Cody went through? But...he wasn't gonna give the whole 'I like someone else' deal, he was gonna say something else.

He smiled, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit at the little contact, and even though it wasn't intended, it made her feel warm inside...**"Izumi, you know I already like someone else, so I wont mention that any futher, though...I've kinda gotten a little liking to you too. But...you know..." **well, it wasn't the 'Best' way...but it surely was more of the truth then he normally gives out.

It was as if he read her mind! she felt a smile appearing on her face. **"I know...but I just wanted...a little sign...that it wasn't completely hopeless...I'm glad...I got to tell you before we...d...d...die here..." **he was smiling up until the point she mentioned death. Death...it was unavoidable here. But...he wasn't gonna die just yet. He pulled out his power stone, and poked her head. **"Lets worry about that later, for now, we should keep going." **she flinched when he poked her, but nodded, smiling all the while. **"Uh-huh!" **

**Sometime during that conversation...**

**"Face it! We have NOWHERE to go!" **Kita yelled at Cody, glancing back at the room that they not so long ago got out of and almost died in. He flinched at her yelling, but she was right. They, pretty much have gone in circles. There wasn't even a openable door in their area anymore. **"You don't know I know that! I've been trying to find somewhere, but none of the rooms open!" **he yelled back.

God dammit! Their yelling was getting annoying! **"Both of you flipping stop right now!" **he yelled at them both, and they looked at him in confusion. **"The more you guys get angry, the more the chance of DYING! Lets try to calm down and find our other classmates!" **he didn't usally yell...but they were getting on his nerves, a lot.

They looked at each other, then back at Kain. They sighed at the same time, Cody placed a hand on his head while Kita slumped on the floor. **"Where do you suggest we go? The Infirmiry is locked, and all the other doors seems like freaking decoration." **Kain sighed, he had some points well made into that sentence...**"Maybe...we are in a closed space were, we were never meant to go anywhere other then the stair cases, and the hallways...on this floor."**

Cody and Kita didn't like that idea at all...though...that's probably the problem. **"S-So...Us three...were maybe never meant to survive this place? What kind of idea is that?!" **Kita yelled at him, though...it was correct on all points...they were stuck here forever.

Kain placed a hand on his head. **"I'ma, go scout out. You guys, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes..." **he said, turning and walking down the hall.

It was a few minutes later, that Kain slumped on the floor of a hallway, some ways away from theirs, and started tearing up. **"Izumi...Don't...Die..." **those words were the last he muttered before he stood up, and started walking...towards a bunch of Piano Wire.

_**SPLAT! CRASH! SPLASH!**_

_**Kain, died after 1 hour and 32 minutes and 25 seconds of searching with his friends. Student ID Tag: Kain Hozumoto, 18 years old, Kisaragi Academy Student. Cause of death...Stumbled into Piano Wire, Head cut off, and body sliced into a bunch of pieces. - Blue Spirit.**_

W...Whoa...First death! And only in the second chapter...lol.

I wont be, adding the Wrong End with Izumi and Nenji, that just seems to be too...rated M. Mainly, for child safety. AND if your under 15...I really don't suggest you start reading these Corpse Party Fanfics, or even the OVA's or the game. It will ruin how you think of life, trust me.

No, I am not done writing this chapter, just a mid point A/N. That I will NOT write the Izumi and Nenji Wrong End, I'll leave that to your...imaginations. Which, if you did imagine what happened...your pretty sick. XD! Well, onward! Continueing!

I'll also make a chapter, (Seperately, like with the wrong ends) About all the tags that the 'current' party finds. And I have a question to ask after a while of writing...But, that'll wait until after a while. XD!

End of A/N.

Nenji and Izumi continued walking around, until they came back to the Infirmary. **"Izumi...I think its time to open this door." **he told her, pulling out the key, and holding it in his hand. She nodded, slightly scared of what could happen in there. **"O-Okay, Nenji." **she didn't want to feel scared...but she couldn't help it, not at all. He nodded, gulped, and placed the key in the keyhole, turned, and the door gave a 'Click' sound. **"I-Its open." **he said, slightly surprised the door opened.

The moment they entered the room, a foul stench arose and clouded their noses. **"Gack, this smells horrible. Izumi, don't breathe it." **he told her, closing his nose. She nodded, closing the air from getting in her nose as well.

After a few moments, they kinda became used to the smell, but still didn't remove their only way of survival. After a few more minutes...they found what looked like a, crystal looking ball. **"The hell could this be?" **he muttered, glancing at Izumi. She only have him the 'I don't know' sign, and pointed at the door. Feeling the same, they quickly got out of their. **"So...what is this?" **he asked again, holding the ball in his hand.

**"I've...never seen it before. Perhaps, it could be useful?" **she felt the air lifting a bit as she looked at the ball...though...why? he nodded, turning around and putting it in his pocket. **"If it saves us, I guess its useful." **he said, sighing. **"Well, we've looked everywhere. No sign of really anything. Except we both saw a ghost once...I wonder where they are..." **that wasn't the question he should have asked, cause the moment he did, A ghost with her left eye appeared behind them.

Izumi noticed it first, but was too shocked at the moment as the ghost came up behind Nenji, preparing to stab him with the weapon she assumed were...scissors?

But, she shook her head, and yelled. **"Nenji! Behind you!" **he quickly turned around right before the girl went to stab him, but since he was sorta expecting it, he was able to jump back, slightly getting cut by the scissors. **"Shit...I didn't expect one to come!" **he yelled, little bits of blood falling from his cut arm and onto the floor. He quickly reached for his powerstone and held it up in front of him, praying and hoping that it would work.

And it did, the moment he pulled the stone out and the child spirit got a look at it, the stone shattered, and the spirit vanished. **"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*. D-Did we...get it?" **he said, his voice breaking up just a bit. She was a bit to shocked to talk at the moment. _His arm is...b-bleeding badly. _**"Y-Your arm!" **she said, speed walking towards him and getting a look at it. **"This is bad, we need to patch this up right away." **she told him.

He stared at his arm, he didn't even notice his arm was bleeding until she mentioned it. **"Y-Yeah."**

You know what? I am just gonna write the story, post it all, THEN get to making the wrong ends. XD!

Looking for at least...25 chapters? Hopefully. Only 23 more! Nenji and Izumi's part is ended for this chapter, Gonna write the rest of Cody's and Kita's. Then that's chapter two!

Cody looked down the hallway Kain went through, it's been longer then 10 minutes and he still hasn't came back yet...

**"I'm worried...He hasn't came back yet." **that's when the shocking realization happened...he went down the hall that was blocked by strings. He quickly stood up and grabbed Kita's hand. **"He went down that hall with the wires!" **he didn't need to explain any further, other then...Kain may be dead.

Her eyes widened, allowing him to help her up. **"W-What?! Noo!" **she couldn't take it, if they saw his...b-body... **"Kain, you better be alive dammit!" **she wasn't known to swear...but now she could hardly care. They ran down the hall, and came to a sight that Kita just wanted to die looking at.

Kain's head was seperated from his body, as well as many sliced up body parts. What can be made of his expression is impossible. There was blood everywhere, on the wires, as well as on the ground. A quick and maybe painless death. A small crack on the ground indicates that he tripped into the wire. Was that little crack there before?

**"S...Kain...DAMMIT!"** Cody shouted, punching the wall once. **"This is what happeneds when you split from the group! Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT!"** he punched the wall with every word. Kita just stared, she couldn't take her eyes away from the corpse of their dear friend. **"K-Kain...you can't be gone...can you? We haven't been here for that long...you bastard...WHY!" **they were both facing hardships. Nothing prepared them for this.

Sure...they've seen many corpses here, but this one...It was their friend! Cody stopped punching the wall, and looked at Kain's sliced up body. **"Kita...Listen to me, we need to go. Staying here wont help us or Kain..." **he told her, wanting to leave not only for Kita's sake...but for his. She nodded, still unable to move her eyes away, until Cody blocked her view and lead her away.

They walked until comming upon the Infirmary. It was unlocked. **"Its unlocked now. We better-" **Kita fell on her knees, and tears started falling from her eyes. **"A-Are we...g-gonna...gonna...die here?" **she asked, tears falling from her eyes like crazy.

He honestly didn't know how to handle this...Tell her they were gonna survive? Or tell her that they will die here? He...didn't know which to say. But...if he acted strong and told her they will survive...they may as well try their best to live!

[Tell her they will?] [Tell her they wont?] He shook his head, and smiled. Even though...there wasn't anything to smile about.

**"Kita, don't worry...we wont die here." **he told her, finding a new found determination to fight these bastards till his last breathes. She looked relived he wasn't giving up, it made her feel safer...**"R-Right...why did I think we were? Silly me." **she said, returning the smile, even though it was a little fake. They just saw their dead friend...nobody could go past that and not feel like shit for the rest of their lives. _You wern't being silly...Kita...you were completely right in asking a question like that... _Cody thought, and took her hand. **"Lets go, and get out of here with Izumi, and Nenji."**

**Now! Its the end! Good thing its not 'the' end. XD!**

**Like? Fav? Review? No flames...lol! Feel free to ask questions or maybe correct some grammar mistakes if there is any. I love it when people read my stories. XD!**

**Well, I am posting this right after chapter 1, or maybe a day after, ONE! I asked some peoples about it, and they said I should post these two now instead of waiting till chapter 6. Just to see if anyone likes my fic.**

**Hey, even if I don't get reviews, I am still gonna write this. I am also writing this for my own reading benifet...XD!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! It's been a long while without writing ANYTHING! Seriously, I need to stop writing something to chapter two and quitting it! I hate my writers block problem...it's type S!**

**Anyway! thankfully I remembered this story and went on to start it back up again!**

**Reviews:**

**This one person: The rooms? I don't have a perfectly accurate idea, but I know enough about the rooms so I know where each and every one is. But, this isn't based off of the actual CP, so the rooms and how everything goes down IS different.**

**Also, please make an account that takes no more then a minute so I can actually respond to any reviews you might have...**

**On to Chapter Three! (Finally!)**

With a loud grunt, Nenji impacted on the ground of the infirmary, slightly confused as to how the hell he tripped...he should sit down on one of the beds...

*Weeeeeeeeezzzze*

His brain fully registered why the hell he couldn't do that, so he instead just left it alone, but he still had one problem...

Getting up.

"Izumi...I can't move..." he muttered, though loud enough that hopefully she got the idea of helping him up. But there wasn't anyone there...Where did she go? Wasn't she just right there a moment ago? Was meeting up with her just a dream? If so, why the hell did it seem so real...not to mention the broken shards of a Power Stone that was in his hand...

"IZUMI!" he called out again, but quickly closed his mouth, not moving an inch at all. It dawned upon him as he realized why he wasn't getting help, and some memories started floating back into his head.

Buy why? He never went here before...but, Izumi...upstairs...Blood...

He coughed slightly, looking at his arm that had the cut on it, except it wasn't there anymore...

He looked ahead into the room, at the desk not that far away. If only he could understand what was happening...

With seemingly new strength, Nenji stood up slowly, and walked towards the desk, every part of his instict told him NOT to get close, but maybe listening to his instict would kill him first.

Then again...it did help him with his first run in with the ghost, with Kain's lighter and that bottle of Alchoal. That bag and the Nail puller seemed helpful...but it was like he knew that if he grabbed one of those instead of the lighter and the bottle, he was going to die no matter what he did.

And the same thing here. Like when he first came upon this door, he knew instantly that something bad would have happened to him if he went in there at that time...so he didn't.

Piano wire...Kain...

"Kain's dead...isn't he?" he asked himself, stopping in his tracks. "And I'll be dead if I keep going towards that desk!" he told himself, and turned around, and made it out of the infirmary.

*SHHHHEEZZZZ*

"GAHHH!" *Cough* *Cough Cough*. The hell? He was laying on one of the beds to the infirmary...

"Oh dear! I'm glad you're alright Nenji!" that voice...Izumi was sitting on the bed, while he was completely on it. His arm was patched up, and he was just...confused.

"Wait how...I thought..." he started, deeply confused.

_"You've been here before haven't you?"_

A voice exploded in his mind, and he rushed up. "Izumi, leave now!" he yelled, quickly taking her hand and rushing out of the infirmary. Izumi just followed, dumbfounded, but they made it out...

Right as the doors shut, fast enough to completely split a human or anything in half.

_"So I was right..."_

Izumi stared at Nenji, closely. "You heard that too right? "So I was right" ?" she asked, eyes a bit wide as she was confused. They've been here before? When? She doesn't remember that at all...

But Nenji stared at the doors. Not looking at Izumi. "Izumi, never leave my side. I have a feeling...that..."

"With me, we can't die."

He remembered, he is the perfect survival tool in this place. He remembered how everything went down, he knows all the rooms, whats in the rooms, who is here at the moment, who dies, who lives, and most of all...

how to get out.

Cody and Kita glanced at the doors to the infirmary, deciding if they should enter it or not. On one hand, going in there seems like the best choice since nothing else is in this closed space...except a lot of deadly traps and whatnot. On the other hand, this room could have something worse then anything that they've seen before...

And Cody had a feeling that they should go in there, maybe there's a bed or two so that they could rest or...possible escape from the many dangers in the halls. It seemed like the best choice, so Cody grabbed Kita's hand slowly.

"Lets go, there isn't anything for us out here." he said. If nothing was in this room, nothing at all. They were stuck, completely. She nodded, then coughed a bit. "O-okay..." she said slowly. They both walked into the infirmary, just as the lights in the room came on. Cody and Kita made way to the left of them, ignoring everything else. They spotted two beds, close to each other.

"Alright, Kita, lets take a quick nap." he said, looking at her and dropping any sort of formaility. Why? Why deal with formalilty in a place like this, where death looms over everyone?

She actually flinched, hearing her first name coming from Cody. But didn't get mad at it either. "O-Okay..." she was mentally tired, and hopefully this would help her a lot.

They laid down on the beds, and quickly, surprisingly, fell asleep.

Nenji stopped right as he turned a corner, not moving an inch. "Listen, Izumi, whatever I say or whatever I do, is for a reason, alright? It may seem weird, but it's the truth." he said, still not moving.

She nodded. She wasn't feeling like not believing him...after all, he did save them by leaving the infirmary when they did. Like he...knew exactly when the doors would shut.

He stared at the corner. "There isn't a pretty site once we pass this corner, so I want you to bare with me." He didn't wait for an answer, but rounded the corner and the site was truely not pretty at all...

4 dead bodies. Four, in one spot. All decaying and smelling like the end of the world. Izumi's eyes widened, but she held her mouth to not scream or make noise. But she did wimper...

Nenji stopped right at the closest body, staring down at the figure finding out it to be a girl. He didn't bother looking at the name tag, but he looked at the other bodies.

"One of them...was killed by someone who is here." he stated bluntly. Izumi's eyes closed slowly. "They're here...now?" she asked, a tear beginning to form from her eye.

He gulped, and nodded. The time they were here last, he encountered this murderer around the second wing...She isn't tall, nor is she weak. A complete nut.

"But, it doesn't matter sense we wont be meeting this person, ever." He hoped that, this person didn't have the same thing he has...the ability to remember what happened. Or else he'd be dead...

She looked confused, but happy at the same time. Good...no meeting with this person ever. But something else...had her confused.

"Nenji, how do we get out anyway?" she asked.

He blinked, then sighed. If he told her now, he knew something bad would happen. Which is why...

"I'll tell you as soon as we meet up with the others." he didn't say 'who', sense that'd be just as bad as saying how.

That got her more confused, but she didn't continue on with the topic. "Alright..."

They continued moving, past the bodies and up the hallway. Their path split in two...

Nenji, knowing pretty much everything, looked left. "Not that way. Trust me." Evil spirit, and he wasn't in the mood with dealing with a evil spirit. He looked right. "That way, can be as bad, depending on what we do there. So this way." he went right, slowly so she could follow close.

She nodded, looking left, then following Nenji.

It wasn't like he wasn't scared or anything, knowing what would happen. The fact was that this place was ten times more scary now that he remembered what happens. But, maybe...

"The fact that I'm doing what I'm doing...wouldn't that change what should happen?" he whispered to himself, then his eyes widened. What if, by some odd force of chance and fate, he died due to the fact that he could remember? In that case, best not try to change to much...

What if, by changing fates and the like, said people die in more horrible ways? It was truly confusing...but, if that was the case, should he continue trying to change things?

More or less, he knew the way out, should he just, ditch the others and get out?

No! That is the wrong type of thought, he would never, and shouldn't ever, consider doing something so...horrible. Nobody derserves to die or be in a place like this!

"Izumi, hold my hand." he said in a deep whisper, but load enough for her to hear.

She looked at him slightly, and nodded. Something doesn't seem right...she felt like the more she walked this way, the more she lost sight of herself...

Should she tell Nenji? It's probably nothing...

She took his hand, eyes downcast for the sights she might see in this place.

**[A/N. Just a note; Izumi and Nenji are pretty much the only OC's your gonna see for a while.**

**Kain's dead, Cody and Kita are currently asleep, so that just leaves those two. For now...Hehehehe...]**

They walked a for a few more minutes, before noticing a red door towards their left, and another dead body to their right. Nenji stared blankly at the red door, before turning to look at the dead body.

"Died from losing to much blood. Tendons in her feet were cut pretty bad." he explained quietly. This wasn't a 'bad' spirit, for now at least. As long as they didn't read that paper on the ground...they should be fine with this.

All Izumi seemed good for was nodding and listening...Was there something she could do? Anything? She wasn't exactly happy that all she could do was follow him around and hold his hand. Which...wasn't a bad thing.

Okay, so she understood they were in a place were death was around just about every corner. It wasn't a dream, they were really here. And they're here again. How did they make it out? Did any of them die the last time?

Wait...if they got out, why are they still coming back?! She suddenly seemed more alert than she was a few moments ago. She tugged on Nenji's hand, to get his attention.

Once he looked in her direction with a confused look, she explained with a quiet whisper. "Nenji...What if...How does this make any sense! If we got out, why are we here again! We shouldn't be here if we managed to get out!" she was actually glad she could bring something of importance up...

Nenji's eyes widened for a second, then he blinked and looked away. "We've been here a total of 5 times..." he said bluntly.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, then she gasped loudly. "5-5-5 times!" she almost yelled, almost. If they have been here FIVE times, that must mean that they failed somehow on escaping! That wasn't good at all! How did they fail? Wait...

Why is she thinking about this? The proof is right there; they're here again. For the 5th time at that! And somehow, something about this time seems off like...

Nenji remembers.

Oh. That's why it seems all so confusing. "Nenji...if we've been here 5 times already, then whats so different about this time that you remember everything!" she whispered, her eyes downcast.

He flinched slightly. Should he mention..? Well, she wont let him off the case so..."Izumi. The reason we failed is because we were never...meant to leave." Truth be told...The way out was the reason that they kept on coming back! They were missing something about that detail! There had to be-

"W...what..." she let go of his hand slowly, before staring away with a blank expression. "We...can't...leave?" she shook her head. Nenji put a hand on her shoulder. "The way out, it involves our paper scraps, apparently, it's only an idea though, we fail at this way out and the day ends up reseting itself." he said, looking down, before turning her around quickly and staring her in the eyes.

"I know that we were missing something all those times! A note, or a piece of...something! Trust me, Izumi, there is a way out. We just haven't been able to reach it yet!"

_Yet, we still continue this endless route. I wish I could find out the real way out. Maybe...that Naho girl has something to do with it? Or..._

_"Are you...new here?"_

His skin actually paled. His faith in himself faded slightly. Wait a damn minute...that voice...that tone... He looked right at the red closet, it was opened and a girl was standing in the door way. She was wearing a red coat and had a long ass knife on her side, as well as a sword.

He gulped, and Izumi looked in the same direction. She pulled on his shirt slightly. "W-Who is that...?"

With a snarl, he raised his hands and brought them up in an attack formation. "It's the bitch with an attitude, Linda." he said plainly.

Maybe finding her in the second wing, or even mentioning finding her in the second wing, ruined any chances he had of surviving. Last time...She killed Kita and Izumi in one fucking blow.

Which lowered his determination pretty damn quickly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his own knife.

"Listen Izumi, this is that one girl. Remember? Okay, here is what I want you to do, and listen damn carefully!" he raised his voice, and then spoke in a whisper.

"You're getting away. Go back down the hallway, then turn left. Don't go straight." Fucking spirit..."After going straight, head directly forward till you hit the shoe lockers. Stay there." he whispered silently.

Her eyes teared up slightly, and she ran off.

The girl, Linda, looked at Izumi with a sad look, before pulling her knife out and smirking at Nenji.

"Ah, so how exactly do you know me? I don't remember you on my calender for murdering..." she grumbled, then charged. Nenji stared at her knife with the intent of protecting the hallway at all costs.

"Bring it on, bastard."

*CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

*SLAM*

"God dammit!" Nenji opened his eyes and rubbed his head, staring at his bed with confusion. What just happened exactly? That dream was so weird...Doesn't matter!

He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. Okay...this was his room alright. Now more important matters to attend to...

"I am not gonna fucking let anyone die dammit!" he slamed his fist on his desk, and smirked. "And that asshole will not kill me again."

This time-

This time it was real. This time...

it is ON!

* * *

><p>"3...2...1...Pull!" Izumi cheered louded, and pulled. At that exact moment, Nenji waited...Earthquake! Right then and there, he yelled. "Guys, meet in the damn infirmary, when you get there!"<p>

All he got was eye looks, before they suddenly all vanished from sight.

He was ready dammit. He took some power stones and a few charms from Izumi today. Sure he felt bad but he had to do this, to protect. The only thing that he mentioned differently today was...

_"Hey guys, bring walkietalkies!"_

They didn't ask, but they brought them.

Fuck dimensions, as long as they were close enough in two different spaces, they should be able to talk. Go Occult forums and crap!

He was gonna really give his all this time. He remembered way before he normally does, and this'll be...

"This will be the 19th time." he said, upon sitting up in a old school room with busted up windows and two doors. He was so ready for this crap. He took his radio, and turned it on.

"Nenji, calling in you guys. Whenever you pick up, remember; infirmary first. Call me when you get there."

Electric items wouldn't work. But these radios weren't Electric. Go him!

All he had to do was...wait here till they made it to the infirmary. The paths they take mattered, sure, but he knew they could make it.

"Lets go, heavenly host elementary!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shocker!<strong>

**WhOA! 5 times? They did the wrong method, FIVE FREAKING TIMES!**

**THis chapter may have seemed confusing, but the more times they fail, the more of a chance that Nenji and the others are gonna know all the crap that'll happen.**

**That can backfire though, so don't think I wont throw twists...xD!**

**Met a new character, though she killed Nenji right off the bat. (HAHAHAHAHAH-!) AHEM xD!**

**18th time they failed. This is when the actual fun begins! Stay tuned, cause I am sure as hell not gonna stop writing this! It is only beginning!**

**Nenji sucks with knives, xD! But, he did bring a weapon that I wont mention till later...xD!**

**I hope that you'll understand what just happened! It went by so damn fast...xD!**

**Next time: Truth is a lie, but I ate the pie!**

**Idea's: Nenji kicks ass. Nobody dies this time. (SPOILER DAMMIT!) xD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I will be doing a different thing here: Mission progress. Depending on the situation, the 'Mission' gauge will be displayed as so:**

**No one in danger: Excellent!**

**Potential Danger: Great.**

**Warning: Good.**

**Bad!: Fair.**

**Run!: Bad.**

**Failed: Failed.**

**Dangerous: [Perm]: Active from chapters 5-10.**

**Of course, it depends on my mood. A lot of the time however the story will be in Potential Danger state. Only when I want to be evil will I go lower!**

**It's a wandering mist...**

**A finale that will blow the groups mind.**

**Nenji, attentive on learning every possible backout through the School.**

**Not just that; he has learned skills since then. What does he hold in store for the group now?**

**A knowledge that they needed to escape Heavenly Host.**

**[Time Till Escape- N/A]**

**[Mission: Excellent!]**

**[POV] Third - Nenji.**

**"Just a gosh darn school with corpses and body parts everywhere..." **Nenji muttered, leaving the classroom that he woke up in. This time the school seemed more scary, and much more random. For he left the room only to look both ways and see absolutely no path to go down.

**"Crap...Got to find a board of some sort..." **he said, looking around the limited space he was in. It was about five feet from the classroom door to the wall in front of it, and there was four feet on either side for the amount of space he had.

All in all, it was a really crappy area to be in, especially since ghosts and evil spirits like to chase you everywhere around the freaking school!

After a few more moments of searching, he found that light little board that just so happened to be able to fit from his side to the next.

As much as he'd like try to go upstairs or make it to the restrooms, he'd rather go to the shoe lockers. After all; the path to the Infirmary is easier going that way anyway. So without any more issues, he placed the board and it fit perfectly across the gap that was making it so he couldn't advance towards the downstairs.

**"Time to move; the layout is the same as before. I just hope Linda or mister axe murderer doesn't show up before I get there." **he said, quickly running across the board and heading downstairs.

He wanted to get there first after all, who knows what could be in there. He had charms and power stones on the wait down in case a stupid spirit or ghost girl decided they wanted lunch. Or was it dinner? Perhaps he'd check his radio later for the time.

His estimate on getting into the basement was probably a few hours with no encounters. Minus the meeting in the Infirmary of course. He just hoped Izumi didn't do anything stupid along the way and got killed before then.

In that case, he'd simply tell the others how to get out, the wrong way of course, and try again. He's been doing it that way whenever one of them died. Last time it was...Kita...in the basement.

They were so close that time too. He felt they were still missing something though! But what? He hasn't been able to find anything of Naho's around anywhere..

He heard a light buzz from his radio when he reached the half-way point on the stairs. Wait what?

**"**_**It's a real shame we aren't in the same space, **__**Nenji**__**."**_

His eyes widened, and he stared dumbfounded at his radio. That voice! That's, NO WAY!

He pulled his radio and clicked the talk button. **"Linda, you bastard."**

_**"Nenji, just remember I'm looking for you. And you only. I'm tired of constantly being reset...I think killing you will take that away." **_a laugh could be heard, before a *click*.

He slowly put the radio back in his pocket, before gulping. "It's a good thing I came prepared dumbass..." he said, before he continued his way down the stairs.

**[Time Till Escape- Estimate 4 hours and 3 minutes.]**

**[Mission: Fair.]**

**[POV] Third- Izumi.**

Izumi woke up and held her head, a splitting headache was starting to appear and it was getting more annoying by the second. When her eyes opened fully, she noticed that they weren't in the school anymore, but she was in a room that looked like a haunted school classroom.

Still holding her head, she slowly got up and blinked, trying to recover her sight. The room held no light at all, so she had issues seeing clearly. But she remained still for that sort amount of time.

**"Where...am I?" **she questioned, looking around a bit more. She noticed that most of the windows in that room were shattered, and it was raining. Lightning and Thunder could also be identified.

**"I'm not in our school anymore...that's for sure." **she said, now starting to move slightly towards the small bit of light that she could see. The classroom door was slightly ajar, and it was producing enough light that she could walk towards it without falling through the many holes that were just now becoming visible to her.

Once she reached the door, she slowly left the classroom while holding her head. Before she had a chance to ask herself another question, the radio that Nenji told their group to bring lit up on her belt and a quiet voice could be heard from it-

_**"Nenji, calling in you guys. Whenever you pick up, remember; infirmary first. Call me when you get there."**_

Instantly she forgot about her headache, and she fumbled around with her belt till she got the radio off of it. She wanted to reply so badly but before she could she heard another voice coming from it.

_**"Roger that. Kita and Kain heard you too. We're on our way."**_

She hit the talk button, and proceeded to talk into the radio.

**"Izumi calling in. On my way. Wherever the Infirmary is."**

She'd just have to wander around til she found it. What could be out there that could harm her? This was probably some sick joke that the others were coming up with to tease her about because of all the stuff she does to them.

She didn't wait for a reply, because they were probably so hell bent on getting to their destination that it didn't occur to them to listen again.

**"*Sigh* I wonder where everyone is..."** she said, and started to walk down a random path. The school was well lit to the point she could see the ground and about 6 feet ahead of her before it started fading.

She walked and walking until she came upon three different pathways. A staircase leading up, a door slightly next to the staircase but it was closed, and a path to the right of that leading down another hallway.

She had no clue where she was going, so she just headed down the pathway to the right. She didn't want to go any higher in this place- seemed too scary. Not to mention she got a bad feeling about that particular staircase...

But as she started walking again until her radio turned on again, this time it was a voice she's never heard before. Did Nenji bring more friends? She couldn't tell.

_**"Ah, Izumi. Could you be a dear and head upstairs? I'll help you get out of here." **_a snicker in the background, and the sound cut. That probably meant she wasn't wanting a reply.

**"I wonder who that was...and what they want?" **she tilted her head, and looked back at the staircase, that looming fear still there. Perhaps it isn't as bad as she is perceiving it. She'll go up there.

So she started heading up the stairs with a sigh, and she continued to walk up the staircase until she saw a door. She walked through the door with a bored sigh and blinked. It was a clear room with hardly any cracks in the wood, and it seemed like that was the whole room. There wasn't any doors or anything.

Except the figure of a human being standing there with her arms crossed. **"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you ran off." **she said, her voice sounded bright, with no ill-will in it at all.

Izumi started walking in her direction with a sigh, before she started talking. **"And who might you be? A friend of Nenji's?" **she had not a clue who this was. And how Nenji could know her. She had a sword on her back and what appeared to be a large knife attached to her thigh.

She giggled, and nodded. **"Yes, I know Nenji very well. We get along quite swimmingly. He told me to meet up with you and assist you as you go through here."**

Izumi wasn't sure. This girl just gave off a warning signal in Izumi's mind. If Nenji had another friend other than them, he'd tell them. Right? Best not to think about it, if this girl was offering help, Izumi would take it.

**"Okay then. Where are we going?"**

All the girl did was smile. **"Towards-"**

**[Estimated time before Meet up- Unknown.]**

**[Status Alive: Nenji. Izumi. Kita. Cody. Kain. Linda. Axel.]**

**[Status Dead: No one.]**

**[Mission: Great.]**

**[POV] Third- Cody, Kita and Kain.**

**"So the rooms aren't as bad this time around?" **Kita asked, and Cody nodded. **"It may seem impossible to believe, but we've been here before. It's possible Nenji caught on to that and had us take radios and...a few other things." **he said, and the last part of his sentence he looked over to Kain, who was holding onto his lighter like it was a lifeform he needed to protect.

**"I brought the stuff to burn with." **Kain said, grinning evily at the wall. **"If there is hair all we have to do is burn it right? Leave that kind of stuff to me." **he said, standing up and pulling out a few vials that held contents unknown to Kita and Cody.

**"Just don't get to overboard." **Kita said, smiling. They all came to terms with this damn place already, all they had to do was reunite with Nenji and Izumi and they can take this place like no tomorrow!

**"I hope Izumi is okay though...it seems her and Nenji are always the two alone in this place." **Cody started, looking out the classroom windows. **"The Infirmary isn't far from here, so we don't have to rush. Besides, arriving before Nenji isn't going to be good."** he finished, remembering a conversation him and Nenji had before this whole thing started-

_"Cody, don't stay in one place for too long."_

_"Wait, why? What are you talking about?"_

_"Just don't get there before me."_

_"Huh?"_

Kita and Kain nodded, and with that the pair began to leave the classroom, ready to take on Heavenly Host!

And as soon as they left the room, they all got a bad feeling.

**"Let's not stay here long."**

Kita and Kain agreed with a nod, and the three started walking towards the Infirmary. They had a long road that hopefully isn't full of a ton of dangers. They'd prefer a small bit of dangers.

**[Estimated time Till Meet up: Unknown.]**

**[Mission: Excellent!]**

**[POV] Third- Nenji. State: No danger. (No danger is only for single's)**

**"Preparing for things is my specialty." **Nenji said, finally reaching the first floor of the school. He walked forward till the path went right. He didn't stop as he turned and continued walking down the path way. That was when he noticed a note on the ground that he never noticed before.

**"What do we have here?" **he dropped his current objective and went to pick up the piece of paper. The thing that got him intrigued the most was the fact that it said 'Naho's notes. 1/5.'

He proceeded to read the paper, in which he learned quite a lot from it. It still didn't entail how to get out of here exactly though...

**"I figured as much...well, it's a lead. I hope I can find more of those notes." **and with that, he continued to walk down the path till he reached an intersection. The path towards the right obviously went towards the shoe lockers, because there were shoes everywhere. The path to the left just kept on going, which meant that held the second Science Lab and the Custodians closet.

The path directly ahead of him kept going till a wall, and a door to the right. The destination he was heading for. So without any complaints, he continued walking straight towards the path that he intended to go.

The fact that he was ignoring the corpses proved that he's been here a lot already. He still couldn't stand looking at them, because it was so horrible...but he had to brave it and just go straight, looking behind him would just scare the living daylight's out of him. Why? The ghosts tend to appear the moment you look behind you.

Which is why he hasn't looked straight behind him this whole time. Which probably meant there was a ghost directly behind him looming overhead waiting for the scare. Or the trill of the kill.

Nevertheless, he walked till the reached the complete other side of the room, and started upstairs; he walked up it until he arrived on the second floor again. Just straight ahead of him was the infirmary. Of course he wasn't going to go inside, to dangerous. He'd wait out here until the others radio'ed in.

Little did he know that Izumi and Linda were in the same space as him, heading for that same place-

**[Encounter |Izumi/ Nenji. 10 minutes]**

**[Mission: Unknown?]**

**[POV] Third- Izumi and Linda.**

**"We've been walking for a while now Lin, where are we going exactly?" **Izumi questioned, walking away from the stairs that headed up towards the restrooms. Little did she know that Nenji was already at the Infirmary, waiting for her to arrive.

Linda, who gave her name as 'Lin' as to not allow Izumi to remember her name, simply stopped walking and gestured towards the wall so they could sit down. **"I can explain everything now then."**

Izumi tilted her head, but nodded. She took a seat next to Linda who unsheathed her sword and laid it next to her. A protective measure? Against what though?

**"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Izumi."** she started off, lowering her head towards the floor, before sighing.

**"I'm not exactly sent by Nenji to assist you, I'm actually sent by a group of people that deal with the super natural. You understand that this isn't a normal school, and that dying here erases your existance from the real world?" **after a nod from Izumi's head, Linda continued onward with her explaination.

**"They told me that something wasn't right with this dimension, so they proceeded to go through with sending me here to figure out the reason a loop effect was taking place. After a little while of figuring things out, I suddenly lost myself here and began to grow insane. Well, the first few times anyway..."**

After a pause, she breathed in and out. She had no clue how to break the news to Izumi. Nenji seemed like a good guy, and Linda hasn't gone insane yet so perhaps they could work together before then, and break the loop?

**"The loop affect isn't because you guys are doing the wrong method. It's doing it because the school doesn't want you to leave alive. Though doing the wrong method may be a part of that factor."**

Izumi just listened. She herself was an occult freak, so she understood most of what was being said at the current moment. She's heard about 'occult' and 'magic' groups around where she lived that dealt with the super natural. She wanted to join some a couple of times, but she never had enough experience to join any of them.

Izumi nodded so that Linda could continue, in which she did. **"What I'm trying to say is...The loop effect is being caused by someone in your group. Not the school." **That shocking piece of information threw Izumi herself for a loop. She quickly stood up and glared at Linda.

**"What do you mean, 'someone in my group.' " **Izumi asked, not wanting to believe it at all. There was absolutely no way that someone in their group was causing them to enter and reenter Heavenly Host over and over again!

Linda sighed. She had to put on the insane face once for Nenji so she could move freely. She held no intention on killing him. And it's just a theory but...**"...I believe it's Nenji that's causing it."**

The moment she said that, Izumi walked back, shaking her head over and over again. **"Wha? No way that's true! He's been trying his best to help us escape!" **she defended, clearly not believe what Linda said to be true.

But all she did was sigh, a frown appeared on her face and she looked away. **"You don't have to believe me. But I've been trying to figure out the cause for a long time now. And the last time I was able to down Nenji, something strange happened." **she said, now looking back at Izumi.

Izumi stopped moving, and she closed her eyes. **"Strange...how?" **she asked, then opened her eyes only to see Linda now having her eyes closed, and what appeared to be a look of fear on her face.

**"A distortion in space. It was brief; but when I was about to deal the final blow, the world reset. Next thing I know I was waiting for something. I picked up my radio, tuned it into a full channel mode, then headed for heavenly host." **She finished. Izumi just stared dumbfounded, still not quite believing her at all.

Linda sighed and got up, taking her sword with her and sheathing it in a flowing motion. **"Don't get me wrong. I've figured out killing him is the wrong method as well. It's linked to him I believe. If he doesn't die; no reset. Which is why I choose you to stick with. You are in the same space as him- Thus making it easier to protect you both."**

When Linda finished, Izumi looked towards the direction of the Infirmary. After a battle in her mind, she nodded and looked back towards Linda. **"Fine, I'll go your way." **Linda smiled, and nodded. **"Let's go then. And I'll explain things to Nenji; hopefully we can all survive this hellhole." -**

**[Estimated time till meet up: 24 minutes]**

**[Mission: Excellent!]**

**[POV] Third- Cody, Kita and Kain.**

The three managed to overcome every trial that they've encountered. From traps to ghosts, they kept their cool on their way to the Infirmary, never letting the darkness overshadow them. They had hope, they had will, they had heart.

**"Writing a journal Kain?" **Kita asked, glancing over Kain's shoulder to get a look at exactly what he was doing. That did it though because he jumped in the air and dropped the paper he was writing on, before turning towards Kita, who had a smirk on her face.

**"That was extremely rude, we're in a place with never ending dangers and you decided to suddenly 'pop' up behind me?" **he said, his voice kind of shaky. Cody jumped in before Kita could respond. **"Ha! Well, you should know by now nothing can sneak up on us Kain. We have a decent strategy here." **he said, looking at Kita and Kain. They've been walking in a formation that always ensured that their backs, sides, and fronts were covered.

It's worked so well in fact that nothing has been able to stop them. The amount of charms and teamwork they had was incredible. Completely different from the 5th time they were here. That time held no team work, and no way of survival.

Kita nodded. **"Yeah, nothing has been able to really stop us since we started off on this adventure. I say we continue like this until we reach the infirmary." **at that suggestion, Kain and Cody nodded.

The three continued walking, and walking, and some more walking. This hallway seemed endless!

**"Stop! Don't move!" **Cody suddenly shouted out, looking back and forth, up and down the hallway. Kita and Kain instantly froze, and didn't say a thing as Cody did his thing.

**"Right now, we're currently in an endless loop. Of a hallway." **he stated, not moving an inch for fear of his life. **"The only reason the loop hasn't changed is because we're moving in sync. Whatever you do, don't move. Let me figure this out." **Kita and Kain nodded again, and Cody continued looking around, at every window and door that was visible in this current spot.

That's the reason they haven't really made it anywhere; they've been in a loop hallway. Well Cody was about to break that loop if he had the time to think about it.

**"I'm guessing this loop has a door that we need to go through. The only issue I can see is we need to move in sync to every single door we see within ten feet. That also means we must enter the door at the same time. It's final; one of us is off sync, lost forever in this endless loop."**

The explanation made sense, so the two nodded once more and began looking around at every single door within ten feet of themselves. According to some things Cody read, the door would stand out slightly from the other doors. You see; technically, they haven't moved more than ten feet since the loop appeared. So the door they need to enter was a door that they could open before the loop appeared.

Complicated...very complicated.

This might take a while...-

**[Estimated time |Izumi / Nenji encounter: Now]**

**[Mission: ?]**

**[POV] Third- Izumi, Nenji and Linda.**

Nenji looked between the stairs and the hallway, waiting for Izumi to appear. He knew she should be in the same closed space, so them finding each other should be easy. Why then was it taking her so long to appear?

Nenji took another look down the hallway before he spotted Izumi slowly walking towards the Infirmary. He was about to wave and smile, before he noticed a shadow, a shadow of someone he really didn't want to meet again.

**"Izumi look out!" **he yelled, and Izumi looked up to meet his eyes as he bolted up towards Izumi, ready to protect her from any danger. That danger was Linda! Linda's figure appeared completely, and before Izumi had a chance to say something, Nenji threw a solid punch. A punch that had strength that Izumi never saw before, but it still held no affect on the magical assistant.

Between the punch and his yelling, there was only 3 seconds of reaction time, but Linda nailed that timing and completely blocked his blow, and took two of her figures and poked his eyes.

**"Before you rush me, listen to my explanation!" **she said.

However, Nenji just grunted and fell down. All those times of training and getting a bit stronger every day didn't pay off after all. He still couldn't manage to defeat Linda! After all this! He couldn't protect anyone, now they're all going to die!-

Wait. What? Explanation?

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, opening them to see Linda and Izumi standing next to each other, both with looks that he couldn't quite figure out. **"W-what did you say?" **he snarled, getting ready to reach for his knife.

She sighed, and looked at Izumi. **"This kid is a tough customer." **she said, in which Izumi just shrugged her shoulders. Honestly she doesn't know what to do in this situation, so she'd let Linda handle it.

Nenji recovered fully, and he backed up slightly away from Linda. **"What do you mean, explanation?" **he asked again, slowly removing his knife.

Linda and Izumi shared a look, and they nodded. This made Nenji tilt his head however, before Linda started talking. **"Allow me to explain then, the issue here-"**

After the same explanation twice in the same day, Linda just had to sit down and rest for a moment. Explaining that kind of thing to two people in the same day is making her tired.

Nenji had to soak in this for a moment. Everything she just outlined...was absolutely true, in a very difficult to take way. He dropped his knife, and landed on his knees. Izumi rushed up to him with a look of sadness, and she hugged him. **"Are you okay Nenji?" **she asked, and Nenji just looked ahead with a blank stare.

**"Everything that's happened so far...it's all my fault?" **he questioned himself, closing his eyes and squeezing his hands.

Linda just sighed, and began to pick dirt out of her figure nails. **"Not completely. I think there is more than that. We just have to wait and see. This may be our last chance to break the endless loop however. I feel as though we will not get another chance after this one." **she said, and Izumi looked back at her with confusion. **"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean something else is pulling strings. And if we don't stop it this time, we wont be going back home again. No more resets. This time it's get killed and never come back. That's why I didn't try to end the loop with him there. I don't believe he is fully the reason." **she said, then she stopped doing what she was doing to look at Nenji, who had turned in her direction completely.

**"But the first time I met you...in the second wing you...killed me right off the bat. Why then!" **he rose his voice, in which Linda flinched.

**"The first times you met me you met me while I was going insane. It just so happened I remembered the events the moment we were reset. In which I was able to get to you guys before the darkening took over. Thus completely killing off that side of the memories."**

Now, it was Izumi's turn to be confused. **"But you said-"**

**"I said that my mission was to figure out why the loop affect was taking place. I went insane because I never managed to figure it out those times. That fifth time when I saw you, something clicked. The sixth time was purely me trying to find out whether I was right or not."**

**"And you were. You just didn't notice it that first time." **Nenji jumped in. Now it was all starting to make sense! Memories from the 5th time began to flow back into Nenji's mind...

_"Now then, where were we?" _Linda said, laughing like crazy as Nenji was laying down on the floor, bleeding out.

_"I want you to try the escape method again. Do it or else I'll kill you!" she said, pushing his face into the floor. "W-W-Why?" he mumbled, unable to fully speak._

_"I need to find something out. Just. Do. IT!" she smashed his head into the floor, and he proceeded to pull out his charm scrap._

_"What does the charm have to do with escaping?" she questioned, looking at it like it held wonders of the world._

_"It's...the escape...method..." he said, and right before he was about to die, the world reset._

**"That doesn't make since. There has to be a reason the world reset before he did the charm again." **Izumi said, crossing her arms and looking at Linda. Linda sighed again, and she looked at the two friends.

**"It's simple: There is another person here who knows the method. And he or she doesn't want you guys getting out."**

Something seemed to click in Nenji's head at that moment. And the movement didn't go unnoticed by Linda.

**"You've remembered something." **it wasn't a question, she wanted him to say what he remembered.

Izumi turned to listen as well, and then he began.

**"Last time, before you found me again and the world reset, somebody met up with me. Somebody I've never seen before. He seemed to process unnatural strength and abilities, because he was easily able to take me down. He had an axe of some sort, and he was wearing strange clothes."**

That's when Linda took a towards Nenji. **"Did you say an axe? What was on it?"**

Izumi and Nenji looked confused at the question, but he proceeded to answer. **"Well, it had a skull on it-"**

**"Axel the bastard!" **Linda suddenly exclaimed, and she instantly went to grip her sword. **"Pray that the friends get here soon. Axel doesn't wait very long. It's possible Axel is the cause of the loop!" **she said.

So many twists in such a short amount of time.

_**In the background, just a short distance away, a figure stood hiding. A large axe on his back that had a Skull symbol on it.**_

_**"Ah, they're figuring it out. Perhaps this is their 'last chance.' Hahahaaaaa!"**_

**[Estimate time before group meets: Now]**

**[Mission: Fair.]**

**[POV] Third- The group.**

**Next chapter:**

**Revelations- Resolve. Ch5**

**Future Chapters:**

**First Ghost sighting! Ch6**

**A Crazy Axe Wielder: Ch7**

**Linda's true strength: Ch8**

**A Sacrifice: Ch9**

**A Note Away!: Ch10**

**Finale: Ch11**


End file.
